Talk:My Yugioh Deck Wiki
GlitchPichu here, I don't know if anyone will read this, but I'm currently trying to adopt this wiki. I believe that I could be able to save this wiki. There are many troll pages on this wiki, and with an admin, they can be deleted. Got anyting to say about this? Message me on my wall then ;D! GlitchPichu (talk) 00:39, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Wind deck Monsters: 3x Hunter owl 3x Bladefly 3x Delta flyer 3x Flying kamakiri 1x Sasuke samurai #2 1x Sasuke samurai #4 1x Lady ninja yae 1x Winged rhynos 1x Garuda the wind spirit 1x 4-starred ladybug of doom 1x Swift birdman joe 1x Raiza the storm monarch Spells: 3x Rising air current 1x Mystical space typhoon 1x Shrink 1x Giant trunade 1x Lightning vortex 1x Fissure Traps: 2x Spiritual wind art - Miyabi 2x Gozen match 2x Bottomless trap hole 2x Sakuretsu armor 1x Magic cylinder 1x Negate attack 1x threatening roar 1x Scrap-iron scarecrow Extra Deck: 3x Stardust dragon Please leave comment anytime. My Harpie deck Monsters: *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind *Stealth Bird x2 *Mist Valley Falcon x2 *Cyber Harpie Lady x3 *Harpie Queen x3 *Raiza the Storm Monarch x2 *Alector, Sovereign of Birds *Dragunity Darkspear x2 *Hunter Owl x 3 *Morphing Jar Spell cards: *Mystical Space Typhoon x2 *Harpies' Hunting Ground x2 *Shrink x3 *Swallow's Nest x2 *Book of Moon x3 *Pot of Avarice x2 Trap cards: *Dimensional Prison x3 *Compulsory Evacuation Device x3 *Icarus Attack x2 My Dragon Deck! Please Rate and give advice! Monsters-25 Versago the Desteroyer-1 Blackland Fire Dragon-1 Buster Blader-1 Please give me your comments and rating! ►Appropriate Exodia◄ -- Zortron (talk) 19:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ►Reflect Deck◄ Yugooh deck help needed I use to play yugioh alot when I was younger,but not so much these days, I dug out a shoe box of my old cards and found my first deck and thought I'd post it online and get peoples ideas on it, keeping in mind I use to play back in 2002-2005 so cards weren't as great as they are these days...moving on... monsters: 1x red eyes black chick,2x masked dragon, 1x armed dragon lv3, 1x mirage dragon,1x spear dragon, 1x koumori dragon, 1x harpies pet baby dragon, 1x luster dragon, 1x warrior Dai grepher, 1x goblin attack force, chthonian soldier, 1x mystical elf, 2x hitotsu me giant. 1x curse of dragon, 1x armed dragon lvl5, 1x red eyes black dragon, 1x dark magician, 1x blue eyes white dragon. traps: 1-altar for tribute 1-aqua chorus 1-call of the haunted 1-gift of the mystical elf 1-spell binding circle 1-cemetary bomb 1-ultimate offering spells/magic 1-soul absorption 1-dark hole 1-mountain 1-swords of revealing light 1-fissure 1-change of heart 1-Dian keto the cure master 1-monster reborn 1- pot of avarice 1- despell 1-remove trap 1- ookazi anyway, this is my deck, its 40cards incase no one counted, I can't use more then 40, plans and strategy becomes difficult... well let me know what you all think :) 13:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Ben aka thedragondulerpro.org Rate my Stun deck I combined a barrier stun deck with another antimeta deck I found and it has been very succesful. I urge you to try it out before you leave any comments. Any monsters that funton better then my trap cards would be helpful x1 Barrier statue of the abyss x2 Barrier statue of the heavens x1 cyber dragon x2 D.D. warrior lady x3 Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo x2Achlord Kristya x2 MAjesty's fiend x2 Ghost Destroyerx1 Thunder King Rai x1 Traptrix Myrmeleo x1 Forrbidden Lance, You can try running two and tell me how that goes x1 Terraforming x1 Mausoleum of the emporer x2 Mystical Space Typhoon x3 Pot of duality X2 Kaiser Colosseum x1 The Seal of Orichalcos x1 Call of the haunted x1 Compulory Ejectulation Device x2 Dimensional Prison x2 Mirror force X2 Prideful roar x2 Safe Zone x1 Trap Hole Nightmare x1 Bottomless Trap Hole 10:19, December 26, 2014 (UTC)Dazi battlin boxer deck needs help monsters :12 3x battlin boxer headgeared/ 3x battlin boxer glass jaw/ 2x battin boxer switchhitter/ 2x battlin boxer sparrer/ blue mountian butterspy/ effect veiler spells :10 2x ROTA/ 2x MST/ 2x hand destruction (for glass jaw)/ foolish burial/ book of moon/ raigeki/ warrior returning alive traps :18 2x mirror force/ 2x dark bribe/ 2x breakthrough skill/ 2x dimensional prison/ 2x XYZ block/ 2x karma cut/ 2x seven tools of the bandit (keep it a lil old school)/ bottomless trap hole/ torrential tribute/ XYZ reflect/ compulsory evac extra :10 3x battlin boxer lead yoke/ heroic champion excalibur/ blade armor ninja/ comics hero king arthur/ num 50 blackship of corn/ num 39 utopia/ cairngorgon, antiluminescent knight/ night papilloperative/ thats all i got so far thought about taking it to the local tourney, just needs something else, I know its trap heavy and my xyz's aint that great any advice would be greatDarksigner111 (talk) 02:10, January 4, 2015 (UTC) aer-you-thinking-waht-iam-thinking-howabout-kerofft-sauper-show-deck so-i-put-you Explain, what is Predator count? Raziel717 (talk) 16:40, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello eveyone if anyone can help me to understand "predator count" Im trying to make a random deck with Predaplant cards. Please explain how can i use the predator count. Thank you, if you reply Raziel717 (talk) 16:40, June 3, 2017 (UTC)Raziel717